Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimientos
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Para un Sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado, más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 **Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio.**

 **Género: Familia, Confort, Drama, Amistad, Roamnce.**

 **Personajes principales: Sakura, Sarada, Boruto, Inojin**

 **Parejas: Cannon, exeptuendo SasuSaku. Eventual KakaSaku.**

 **Advertencia: Posible Spoiler para; Naruto, Naruto Shipuden, Naruto Gaiden.**

 **...**

 **Prólogo: Equipo...**

Había pasado más de dos años desde que descubrió que Haruno Sakura no era su _"Madre de sangre"_ si no Karin.

Más de dos años en el que Haruno se divorciara de Uchiha Sasuke.

Dos años en el que empezo a vivir con su Padre y _verdadera_ Madre en el barrio Uchiha.

Dos años en el que empezó a compartir entrenamientos con su Padre como una verdadera Uchiha.

Dos años en el que no había visto a la Haruno.

Dos años en el que vivía en una casa sombría.

Dos años en el que regresaba a una casa y no era resivida por un calido abrazo y un beso en la frente por la pelirrosa.

Dos años en el que se arrepentía de haberle gritado a Haruno que no deseaba verla más y que la odiaba por el hecho haberle mentido.

Dos años en el que deseaba no saber nada y que las cosas siguieran como antes...

 **...**

 **...**

Sarada dejo escapar un leve suspiró de frustración a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes y observaba a su reciente compañero de equipo, Boruto, colocar un borrador en el marco de la puerta.

Boruto Uzumaki Hyuuga; es un chico de ojos azules, piel bronceada, pelo rubio, con marcas en la mejilla al igual que su Padre y su hermana menor, bromista, escandaloso los amigos de sus padres dicen que es una copia de su padre cuando era un niño, hijo del Septimo Hokaje Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto y de Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata.

Ese día había sido la asignación de equipos y tuvo la desgracía de estar en el mismo equipo que aquel rubio ruidoso y con Inojin, quien tranquilamente dibujaba a lado de ella e ignoraba las travesuras de su amigo.

Inojin Yamanaka; al igual que Bolt es un chico rubio, de piel palida y de ojos azules, la diferencia de entre ellos dos es que el heredero Yamanaka es tranquilo al igual que su padre Sai, y muy diferente a su Madre, Yamanaka Ino, que es parecida en caracter al septimo.

\- Un Jounin no se enamoraria de una broma tan tonta como esa.- Dijo la única chica del equipo mientras recargaba su mano en su mejilla y lo veía con aburrimiento en su mirada onix.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que todos los demás equipos con su respectivo Sensei se fueran a atender sus respectivas actividades e incluso Aburame-sensei, su ex-sensei de academia, se retirara a su hogar, sin embargo ellos seguían en el aula asignada esperando a que el suyo llegara.

Al principio había creído que el Septimo le asignaría a su Padre como instructor pero su Padre y _Madre_ esa mañana había salido a una misión.

En realidad no le importaba mucho, hasta ese entonces, ella preferia estar sola que en casa.

Por alguna estraña razón no se sentía muy feliz estando con Karin. No se lo tomen a mal, no tenía nada contra la pelirroja, hasta entonces la Uzumaki no había sido más que amable y agradable con ella tratando de darle su espacio sin obligarla a que la llamara Mamá o algo por el estilo, trataba de hacer que se sintiera a gusto con ella, la ayudaba a entrenar y le hacía platicar de las cosas que habían sucedido en su día pero... pero no era lo mismo. Y eso la molestaba, porque había sido ella quien quería que su familia estuviera completa como todos sus demás compañeros de academia, pero no, se sentía incompleta y eso era lo que le frustraba realmente.

Por muy difícil que fuera; extrañaba a Sakura, a esa pelirosa que apesar de averle mentido la había criado como una hija desde el día de su nacimiento, a esa pelirosa que le cantaba o leí en las noches cuando no podia dormir, aquella pelirosa que le preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo - aunque no eran muy buenos per, siempre se esforzaba para prepararselos - para ir a la academia y que le tenía un buen plato de alimento para cuando llegaba a casa, aquella pelirrosa que le ayudaba con sus deberes, aquella pelirrosa que la abrazaba, limpiaba sus lágrimas, le besaba en la frente, simplemente la extrañaba.

Sintió sus ojos arder y suspiró, de alguna manera, odiaba llorar por cualquier cosa, aunque pensar en la pelirosa no fuera cualquier cosa.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que esta situación en la que estaban era su culpa.

\- ¡Cállate Sarada-teme! Tú que pienzas Inojin, tú si crees que él sensei caéra. -

El rubio levanto su vista de su dibujo - el cual era de una Sarada viendo a la ventana mientras el viento movia su cabello - y vio a su amigo y luego a la puerta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Sarada.- Dijo tranquilamente volviendo su dibujo.

Bolt abrió la boca perplejo para después cerrarla y saltar indignado.- ¡Eres un traidor Dattebasa!.-

La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado ligeramente regresando su vista a la ventana. Por supuesto que ella tenía razón, un Jounin no caería en una broma tan infantil como esa.

Cuando el rubio que era ignorado por sus compañeros iba a gritar algo más.

La puerta se abrio...

Todo quedó en silencio y solo se escucho el borrador golpear la cabeza de alguien levando una cortina de tiza.

Inojin also una vez más la vista de su dibujo y vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, como la broma de Boruto había funcionado, luego sus ojos se abrierón al ver a la persona parada en la puerta. Mientras tanto Boruto, sin ver quien era la persona que abrio, se tiraba al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

\- JAJAJAJAJA vez te lo dije Sarada-teme te dije qu...- Y de repente dejó de hablar y miró a su sensei con los ojos abiertos al igual que Inojin.

Sarada, quien no podía creer que alguien fuera a caer en una broma tan tonta como esa, se volteo a ver a a su futuro Sensei con un íltomo pensamiento en mente. " _Es en realidad un Jounin"_

Sin embargo al verla al igual que esl par de rubios no pudo más que mirar sin palabras a la persona que los observaba con una expresión de calma en su rostro sintiendo la calidez de las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Mi primera impresión de todos ustedes es que...son unos idiotas.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero: Sé que algunos ya han leído esta historia mía en otra cuenta, lo que pasa es que no puedo ingresar a ella, por eso decidi volver a subir esta historia en esta cuenta.**

 **Segundo: Una gran disculpa por todos aquellos que estuvierón esperando una actualización y no llego, tengo planeado continuar esta historia así que tenganme paciencia. En realidad tengo planeado mucho más para esta historia y varios capítulos tienen contenido un poco distinto.**

 **Tercero: Ummm, eso es todo, no esperen en realidad no eh visto la serie de Boruto ni la pélicula ni tampoco e leído el manga, así que este Fanfic estara un poco lejos del Cannon de Boruto - rueda los ojos divertida - lo cual es obvio porque Mitsuki ni Konohamaru no esta en este equipo sino Inojin y Sakura.**

 **Ahora si es todo. Nos leemos próximamente~**

 **Matta ne... XD (08/11/18)**


	2. Capítulo 1 Sensei

**Sensei y Gennin: Lágrimas de arrepentimiento.**

 **Para un sensei conocer a sus preciados alumnos siempre a sido una aventura y lo más preciado y más aun cuando son parte de tú familia.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mio.**

 **Género: Familia, Confort, Drama, Amistad, Roamnce.**

 **Personajes principales: Sakura, Sarada,**

 **Parejas: Cannon exeptuendo SasuSaku. KakaSaku.**

 **Capítulo 1: Sensei...**

Sakura camino deprisa por las calles de Konoha, de vez en cuando una que otra persona la saludaba y ella respondia al saludo amablemente, pera esta vez hizo todo lo posible por no demorar, por no dejarse atrapar en alguna platica con las personas que en otro día estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Hoy, sin embargo, era diferente. Este día era especial... y llegaba tarde.

Llegaba horas muy tarde, lo sabía, ella no era como su viejo sensei, no había tenido la intención de hacerlo y mucho menos en un día como ese. En el día en el que al fin conocería quienes serían sus futuros estudiantes, _claro si pasaban su prueba,_ por ello es que ahora trataba de no demorar tanto, y sabía que podía llegar más rápido si iba atraves de los tejados pero estaba agotada, la razón de su tardanza había sido nada más que una cirujia delicada de última hora que le tomo gran parte de la noche y de esa mañana, y también ¿por qué no? culpa de Naruto que apesar de su exigencias todavía se negaba a decirle quienes serían sus futuros estudiantes.

Era una sorpresa como le había dicho.

Una sorpresa, claro, al igual como cuando la había llamado a su despacho para anunciarle que la convetiria en una Jounin-Sensei, su mejor amigo parecia estar lleno de sorpresas desde que había regresado, incluso desde antes de que se fuera. Solo esperaba, por su bienestar y el del pueblo, que no saliera con una de sus tonterías porque no le importaba que fuera el Séptimo Hokaje le daría un buen puñetazo.

Aunque mentiría si dijiera que no estaba muy entusiasmada para conocerlos. Claro, que aunque al principio había estado molesta cuando Naruto le había salido con que la había hecho una Sensei, ya que ella tenía una clinica y un hospital que manejar, y el tiempo que tenía se le había reducido por esa idea, pero una vez después de escuchar su explicación pudo entender su razonamiento. Ella sabía más que nadie que Naruto solo lo hacía para que tuviera más motivos para no abandonar la aldea como lo había hecho la última vez, y tener un equipo era una buena manera de anclarla.

Aunque...

Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa mientras más se acercaba a la academia.

Se detuvo unos instantes para comprar algunas golosinas para _su pequeña_ para cuando regresara a casa y levanto la vista al cielo. Por estar tan ajetreada en el Hospital no se había percatado de las nubes grises que lo cubrían, tendría que darse prisa o llovería antes de conocerlos.

Se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos, hacía más de dos años que no veía a la mayoría de ellos. Con la exepción de Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-nee, Tsunade-shihou.

Y sí dos de esas personas se llegasen a enterar que hace dos meses y medio regreso a aldea estaría en grandes problemas...

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del salón en donde se encontraban sus estudiante.

Tomó la manija y cuando iba empujar para abrirla notó el borrador colocado arriba trayendole a su rostro una sonrisa nostalgica al recordar sus días de Gennin y la tonta broma que Naruto le hizo a Kakashi-sensei cuando lo conocierón. Por unos segundos penso en hacer una drámatica entrada y asustar a sus futuros estudiantes para que no se confiaran pero al final decidio dejar que se confiaran, de la misma forma en como Naruto, Sasuke-kun y ella lo hicierón en el pasado.

 _"Solo espero que las cosas no sean iguales como nosotros tres."_

Porque, Kami no lo quisiera, el mundo apenas había sobrevivido al antiguo Equipo Siete como para que la historia se repitiera una vez más.

Con eso en mente empujó la puerta permitiendo que el borrador cayera en su melena rosada. Cerró los ojos ante el golpe, pero los volvió a abrir al escuchar la risa de cierto niño que conoce a la perfección.

\- JAJAJAJAJA vez te lo dije Sarada-teme te dije qu...-

 _"Sarada"_ Su corazón se estrugó al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña Sarada de los labios de su sobrino, Boruto.

Así que esa era la sorpresa que le había dicho Naruto.

Uno de sus Gennin sería Sarada.

Su pequeña Sarada a la que no veía en más de dos años, cuando ella le gritó que no quería verla otra vez. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos al recordarlo.

 _Inicio del Flasback_

 _-Me mentiste... - Comenzó una pequeña pelinegra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dolor, traición e ira, deteniendo los avances de la sorprendida pelirrosa frente a ella quien iba a abrazarla después de haber acabado con los hombres que poseían el Sharigan -...durante todo este tiempo me dijiste que eras mi Madre... - La pelirosa la miró confundida, parpadeó un par de veces logrando razonar lo que escuchaba antes de voltear a ver a su marido que estaba a unos metros de distancia escuchando todo. Sakura no sabe que esperaba, tal vez una respuesta del por qué resivia esa acusación de su pequeña, tal vez que desmiente a su hija y le dija que ella es su Madre, no lo sabe, y tampoco sabe como actuar ante un pelinegro que desvia la mirada observando hacía otro lado y quedandose en silencio. Solo sabe que esta sola y por ello es quien debe dar las respuestas. Regresando su mirada a Sarada dispuesta a decir algo, se detiene cuando ve el Sharingan brillar en los ojos de Sarada con una emosión que la deja helada junto con dos palabras que destruiran su realidad. -... TE ODIO, no quiero verte jamás - Y con eso termino alejándose, dejando a Haruno con la boca entre abierta y mirando sin comprender._

 _Sakura solo puede observar la espalda de Padre e hija alejarse, quería gritar y desmentir lo dicho pero ni una palabra salia de su boca. Las palabras 'te odio' se repetían una y otra vez en su mente lastimandola. No puedo evitar preguntarse ¿qué había pasado antes de que apareciaera?._

 _Ni siquiera notó que lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta que Naruto las seco de su rostro y la atrajo hacía su pecho permitiendo que llorara y se calmara._

 _Sin saber, ambos, que la calma era lo último que tendría después de eso._

 _Fin del Flasback._

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer más que mantener una expresión tranquila en su rostro espero a que el polvo de la tiza se dispersara mientras tomaba el borrador de su cabeza observandolo durante unos segundos. Sí antes se sentía emocionada por este encuentro, lo único que puede sentir ahora es la ansiedad y el ligero temor de que su hija le pida que se marche nuevamente.

 _"Ya era dolorosa una vez escucharlo no sé si lo soportare nuevamente."_ Pensó, antes de dejar que la ira la invadiera hacía él culpable que la había metido en aquella situación. _"Te hare pagar por esto Naru-baka."_

Suspiró por la naríz sin demostrar ninguna de sus emociones la traicionaran. Miró através del salón observando a Inojin y Bolt que la miran con la boca abierta, sorprendidos, era obvio que se esperaban a cualquier otra persona, menos a ella, al igual que ella, que se esperaba a otros estudiantes, menos a ellos, sigue recorriendo con su vista el salón y los posa en unos ónix que la miran en shock, su corazón se oprime cuando ve lágrimas salir de ellos, no sabe si reír o llorar, su pequeña - no sabe si aun puede llamarla así, aunque no le importa, ella no dejara de ser su pequeña aunque el mismo dios shinobi se lo ordene - heredo de ella tres grandes defectos, su carácter, su frente y sus sentimientos.

Su interior le grita que corra, le abrase, le bese la frente, como acostumbro hacerlo cuando Sara-chan era más pequeña, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Tal vez Sarada aun no la quiere cerca, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que junta, no se mueve del lugar, y sonríe, uma sonrisa brillante, feliz y falsa. Sonrisa, que por supuesto, no paso desapercibida por Inojin, al ser hijo de Yamanaka Ino tuvo el entrenamiento nesesario para reconocer el lenguaje corporal de las personas y bueno aunque no hubiera tenido el entrenamiento también conocia ese tipo de sonrisa ya que a visto a su padre usarla por cortesía y cuando esta en grandes aprietos con su Mamá. Los únicos dos que no parecen notarla son la Uchiha y el Uzumaki, la primera porque esta demasiado conmocionada por la presencia de la Haruno como para notar algo que no sea la mayor mirandola, y el segundo porque, al igual que su padre a esa edad tan despistado como siempre, solo se preocupa por haber golpeado a su Tía a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Es una desgracía para ella que sus ojos siempre muestren sus verdaderas emociones a pesar de ser una Jounin elite - aunque su poder ahora este a nivel de los Sannin y que ahora se le considere como uno - así que simplemente los cierra.

\- Mi primera impresion de todos ustedes es que... _son unos idiotas_.-

Finge un tono alegré y cuando vuelve abrir sus ojos ve la cara desancajada de sus estudiantes y una aura oscura de depresion que los cubre.

Cuando los dos rubios salen su estupor, al mismo tiempo gritan.

\- ¡TIA SAKURA! -

Y la pelirrosa los ignora, tiene que irse o realmente terminara abrazando a su pequeña.

\- Nos vemos en diez minutos en la azotea para las presentaciones.- Y desaparece en un torbellino de flores de Sakura.

...

...

Sentada en un barandal en la azotea de la academia, Sakura mira pacientemente el cielo mientras espera a sus estudiantes. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones, de un momento a otro hecha la cabeza hacía adelante mirando el piso de manera intensa, hay tantas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos jade, dolor, perdida, traición, alegría, furia que se esfuerza porque esta última perdure. Solo dos pensamiento tiene en mente, el primero es ; golpear al Hokaje por ponerla en una situación tan comprometedora como esta, y el segundo; obligarlo a que le asigne a otro Sensei a Bolt, Inojin y Sarada.

Por que de alguna manera ella sabe que prefiere volver a irse antes de hacer que Sarada se sienta incómoda con su presencia.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola a todos!. Me alegro que les haya gustado el prólogo, y que esten felices que pareja sea KakaSaku aunque debo admitir que su relación no es el tema principal de la historia sino la relacion entre sensei y gennin, y también la relación entre Sakura y Sarada, y Naruto y Boruto, así que me disculpo de ante mano si esperan muchos momentos KakaSaku.**

 **Espero y la disfruran este capítulo, y Nos leemos en el próximo.~**

 **Matta ne... XD. (29-11-18)**


End file.
